Adventures of Cloud Snipe
by caboose42977
Summary: my First part of my first FanFic its the story of my adventures in the World of equestria and those who i met in my adventure
1. Chapter 1

Adventures of cloud snipe part1

in my normal human life when in my sleep princess Luna visits me in my dreams "hello human my name is princess Luna from equestria" *in what I think is in my mind* oh great does this end in a crazy music number or us making the weird part of the internet "Happy"* when she chimes in "well lets hope the second one isn't your hope because you are going to be quite disappointed" shocked by the fact she heard my thoughts "well me and my sister have watched from afar and we agreed to transport you to Our home so if you agree we will transform you and allow you to learn our world as one of us" *Still thinking this is just a dream* "yea sure ill go make me a Pegasus with a cloud with a sniper reticle over it as my cutie mark and call me CloudSnipe" she then spreads her dark wings and her eyes glow white "AS YOU WISH"and with a blinding light I feel myself waking from my sleep "man that dream was weird well back to the the real world" when I notice everything is brighter and I'm not in my bedroom "Welcome to equestria CloudSnipe" when I jump to my feet then I realize I jumped to my hooves and realize I'm in not only equestria but in canterlot castle in front of princess Celestia and Princess Luna "WAIT IM ACTUALLY DREAMING STILL" "no my young colt you are very much awake" princess Celestia stands from her throne and walks toward me "I know it's going to take time for you to get accustomed to this world and your new body but you were brought here for a reason what it is is for you to decide we trust you will grow to love it here just as the rest of us" Still in minor shock and confusion about what is happening but deciding to roll with it "ok so note to self before learning the language, culture, geography, economics, and science of magic I need to learn *falls on face* how to walk" when Luna walks up and lifts my wing "and how to fly" with a slight chuckle her and Luna proceed to give me a crash course on everything I need to know about equestria and its people, culture, and legends and how to move around " now you are ready to go out and live your life and from your human home we will send you to ponyvile we already contacted the mayor and had a home reserved for you" I stand and look out over the world thank you both ill head that way now how Long of a flight will it be" celestia laughs"don't worry you can take the train there you still are getting used to your wings" I happily nod and make make my way to the train station and watch the lives of those around me bakers baking treats for hungry ponys ponys happily living side by side and when I reach the train station and board for ponyvile

when ariveing to the small town of ponyvile i watch as a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane darts back and forworin the sky destroying clouds in some areas and moveing others elseware as i step throgh town i hear a high pitched screech from be hind but before i can turn i get bodyslamed buy a pink pony with a MASSIVE smile "ARE YOU NEW IN TOWN? MY NAME IS PINKY PIE NICE TO MEET YOU" then witha sudden blank stare she darts off happily thinking to her self. as i then struggle to stand up in my new body a hoof shows up in my view to help me up. when i lay whitness to princess twilight sparkle "hi dont mind pinky shes probly planning a welcome to town party like she always does well besure to get you when its done but Welcome to ponyvile its nice to see a new face around here whats your name?" being vary confused and worried i might do something stupid i speak clearly and softly "my name is CloudSnipe im new intown i was actuly trying to find the mayors place to get my housing arangements squared away also a ferniture place to hopefuly get the place atleast starting to feel like home." haveing a hard time to keep my calm around her i look down "im sorry im kinda nervous i didnt expect to get welcomed to town with a fling bodyslam then to be standing face to face with a princess." she then nodds and laughs a bit "dont worry you will get used to seeing me around town im not going to be holed up in my castle like luna, celestia, and cadence as of pinky you kinda get used to her antics ill show you to the mayors place and when pinky is done doing her thing well come find you i mean whats a party without the guest of honor." we walk throgh town to the mayors house and we talk about my reason for moving to ponyvile all while i avoid explain how ponyvile is my First home in all of equestria and when we arive at the mayors office twilight waves and flies off and alows me to speak to the mayor *skip ahead several boring hours dealing with legal mumbo-jumbo and getting settled into my new home* with a knock at my door from a pony with a cowboy hat and a white unicorn in a vary sparkley dress* "Hey there my name is appleJack and this is Rarity twilight said you were new in town and the mayor said you were here we are your guide to your party." "oh hello my name is CloudSnipe sure thing let me just figure out how to lock my house *then i stop and realize crime isnt exactly as big here as it is in my world* oh nevermind lets go." *we walk to the large crystaline castle talking and getting to know each other desideing its easier to say i lived in the country is easier then avoiding explaing where i lived and we arived to the party with a loud explosion of confetti and streamers when the blue pegasus darts down from above with a cool look and another light yellow pegasus with pink hair "Sup' im Rainbow dash you must be the new guy pinky pie has been going on about this is fluttershy." she shyly *and extreamly adorably* smiles and says hello "go ahead new guy mingle with everypony else well talk later* her fluttershy, applejack, and rarity welcome me and disapear into the crowd as i hang out with the new people around me but one walks up to me and starts to happily ask about my day has been sofar "HI my name is bharral" i turn to see a white pegasus with a saddle bag with a bunch of maps and scrolls alike spilling out "sorry i was in the castle library when i heard the music and party starting i figured i might come see who it was for i guess i should introduce you to my sister" as he steps aside i see a light pink pony with light blue hair silently standing behind him she turns to see me and lightly hides her face behind a bunch of her hair "hi im aileron welcome to ponyvile i hope you enjoy your new home" with a sheepish smile she turns to her brother "im going to head home i have to practice flying at altitude at night. sorry i have to leave your party so soon...what was your name?" as i stare into her light blue eyes almost saying my real name before catching myself "CloudSnipe no worries Aileron im going to need to practice my flight later." she smiles and walks past me and Bharral before leaveing the main hall "i should follow her to ill see you around Cloud." then bharral tails behind his sister. as the night grows old and ponys begin going home and welcoming me to town twilight says while we were partying they left a gift at my house. when i arive back around 3 AM i find new furniture in my house with a note saying "you said you didnt have any furniture so i had rarity and applejack make some for you as a house warming gift. signed TS,AJ,R,PP,FS,RD and spike.

part 3(Don't mind his color set he was MEANT to be brown with a silver mane but my colored pencils decided it wanted gray/silver i might go back and fix it when i get a chance but back to the story :3) after the welcome to town party i went home and slept in my new bed made by rarity and apple jack i couldn't help but dream of home all throughout the night as i watch the dream play out like a movie in my mind i hear a voice "how has your first day in equestria been?" i turn to see princess luna standing a a void in my dream "oh hello princess luna its been great so far, i met twilight sparkle and the others pinky threw a huge welcome party for me first thing and i met a couple of Pegasus named bharral and aileron i cant wait for tomorrow so i can see who else i can run into" as i talk about my day the video like dream changes to my memory of the day and luna watches as the dream unfolds and when aileron shows up she chuckles a bit well she's adorable isn't she before i can say something i hear a loud crash outside my dream and luna tells me to wake up and figure out what happened as she fades into the dream when i awaken i rush to my window over looking behind my house i see a Pegasus with an odd saddle bag stuck under a pile of boxes as i rush downstairs and help him out "Ow thanks i might need to revisit my calculations. sorry about wrecking your boxes my name is Rudder and im an inventor i was actually testing my latest invention it uses these fins on a saddle bag to help make my turning sharper but as you can see it didn't really work" when he pulls the bag out of the pile of boxes i get a good look at it and notice it reminds me of airplane tail fins but i notice a lack or ironically rudders "if you add some oscillating fins here and find a way to control them you might be able to make tighter turns." (i should note no i am not an aviation major i just know what the tail flaps do on planes) he stops looks at the fins and pulls out a small note pad a flips threw several pages "you know that might just work. how do you know that would work?" then i stopped and remembered that planes isn't a natural occurrence in this world "oh well it makes scene that adding something to add wind resistance to help turn a bit more." "hey i know lets head to my workshop maybe you can help me fix my prototype." as we walk back to his work shop its linked to an old shop next his house "my family used to own a cart repair shop here but you don't see many high end carts here anymore so they moved to manehattan they left the house and the building for me to build my inventions *as the day passes we continue working on his bag when its finally complete and rudder tests the flight capabilities he darts between trees in the apple orchard and he lands infrount of me "IT WORKS, I WORKS i cant believe it works thank you Cloud your idea works wonders if you ever need anything built let me know anything for you free of charge you will also be the first person to know about any new ideas i have infact i started coming up with a set of flight goggles that gives the wearer a better read of the area around like the wearers speed, the time of day, distance from what he or she is looking at, the orientation from the ground, and even a way to communicate with other models across wide ranges i got a friend here in ponyvile working on the last two parts hes got a lot of weird inventions in his house and I've seen him use some kind of magic that turned him into a Pegasus when the flying competition awhile ago he was always an odd fellow talking about other worlds and evil statues *oh is he only knew* as the day continues we talk more about his inventions and his plans for future projects

(now begins my favorite chunk of the story) after working almost all night with rudder creating the first prototype of the Omni-environmental aviary assistance goggles but rudder just calls them Trackers because of the cross hair like lenses along with a new upgrade for his saddle bag that uses compressed air and similar ice forming tech as cloudsdale to form ice "Blades" that when in flight is fragile enough to cause no harm if a stray shot hit a pony or pegasus but strong enough to carve clouds in half allowing for long range cloud busting although he doesn't know about it i based the concept on the pokemon move steelwing and ice shard combined we intend to keep the saddle bag prototype back until we work out the bugs but the goggles and the newly upgraded fins on rudders saddle bag. as i vary slowly wake up and try not to pass back out asleep again i start my regular routine and head into town to get some cooking supplys and see what is going on in town but as i walk to Fluttershys home to ask her about the local Flora and Fauna but as i walk close to the everfree forest when i see a shadow dart across the ground when i look to the sky i see someone fall from the cloud layer into the forest not sure what i just saw i run into the forest even though i can hear my own objections my human body wasnt that strong...heck im practically a stick figure but here ive got wings, and speed on my side as i dart in the direction where i saw the pony crash i use my keen eye for any sign of them be it a physical shape or a hole in the tree tops when i hear a female scream just ahead and i hightail it to a nearby clearing when i see a shape similar to that of something in the Lupus family but made of branches and logs then the name returns to me "HEY TIMBERWOLF!" i shout at it to draw its focus away from whoever is hiding inside of a hollowed out log and it rushes to bite me but before it could get me i dodge out of its attack path and it slams head first into a tree smashing its face apart knowing its regenerative properties i fly up and grab some vines hanging from a tree and a branch and quickly tie them together to form a grappling hook like set up and toss it into the reforming face of the timber wolf and tie another end to a weakened tree it then sees me and again rushes but pulls the vine and the tree down on top of it finishing it off stopping to make sure that no other ones are lurking in the trees i knock on the log with back hoof "come on we need to fly out."when i hear the voice behind me "i cant i landed on my wing i have wrapped up but i cant use it to fly" alright we will walk i remember the path i took thankfully it was a straight shot from here to near fluttershys house." i hear the pegasus crawling out of the log i turn to see Aileron from my welcome party but with a make shift splint on her wing made out of bark leafs and vines "we will save the formalities for when we arn't possibly surrounded by ravenous overgrown arts and crafts projects." she lets out a shy smile and nods and we rush out of the forest and i can hear more noises that i dont exactly enjoy so i slow down a bit so me and aileron are running side by side as we exit the forest and the noises behind us slow and fade. we turn to face each other with a smile "lets head to the hospital to get that wing checked out." she quietly nods and we casually walk to the hospital asking about each other and generally trying to avoid the fact that we almost got eaten buy an angry sentient firewood box and when we arrive to the hospital the doctor asks exactly what happened "well i was out doing my flight practice i flew at an altitude above cloudsdale but i guess i pushed my self a bit to hard and i forgot to use my mask i guess i blacked out from lightheadedness and i...kinda crashed...in the everfree forest and when i crashed i landed on my wing i made that emergency splint with stuff i broke off when i landed then a timber wolf got wind of me so i hid and then cloud protected me and actually destroyed its body." she turns to me and smiles "hes a hero." after she gets patched up and gets done explaining to the doctor i hear the door behind me open frantically and Bharral in a panic state "What happened i just got news fluttershy saw you two come out of the forest and she came and told me that you looked like you hurt your self and you were here." eventually we kinda tune out his over reacting panic while the doctor explains to us that she only sprained her wing and it will be healed in the morning. as me and Aileron continue our talk and introductions the doctors try to calm down and explain everything to bharral while trying not to panic him out anymore. after bharral Finally calms down and the doctors let aileron go we all head over to the siblings cottage to finally have a normal rest after the long day we all have had "hey aileron i was actually impressed with that makeshift splint you made how did you know how to do that?" she lightly chuckles "well growing up and even now im kind of a reckless flyer hence my high altitude flights but because of it i ended up hurting myself whenever i made...well a less then graceful landing my mother taught me how to bandage wounds when i was a filly and my father taught me how to be resourceful so i guess they just kinda worked together to make me a decent medic when needed." she turns to bharral "our father was a bit of an adventurer so he taught bharral how to read and even make maps and mother was great at growing herbs so she taught him about how to read plant life." bharral blushes a bit "i sometimes dabble in botany lately i've been traveling to twilight's castle library she has a book from back before luna was trapped in the moon it has a lot of plants from the everfree forest and lists a lot of plants from all across equestria." when i look around they're cottages living room i see a lot of pictures of who i can guess is they're parents "so where are they now?" i then see both sets of eyes grow dull when bharral hesitantly "they both disappeared a couple of years a go even now we dont know what happened to them." seeing aileron almost in tears i take a moment to think of how i can lighten the mood when i see her fathers flight goggles and standing next to a wonder bolt then i get the idea "how about we become like Air detectives." they both give me a look of confusion "i have a friend here in town named rudder we have been working on some things that will allow us to bust clouds from far away and a set of goggles that use different variables to help us in our flight if we tweak them a bit and make the busting gear for you we can use them to take to the sky and capitalize on our flying skills Aileron you can fly higher then i can i bet so if we increase your visual range with the goggles and pack you might be able to see the crystal empire from ponyvile bharral your map skills can help upgrade our flight gauges and your knowledge of the plant life will give use better ideas on the environment around us rudder being a great inventor. well according to himself the gear will be made in no time and with his evasion he can fly almost at ground level and avoid obstacles so he can get to more risky locations then us my speed will allow me to reach locations faster and scout ahead." they both continue looking at me like im crazy then aileron starts laughing "that sounds like an awesome idea but before we get to searching all of equestria we need to start small how about making like a club here in ponyvile first thing in the morning lets head to rudders place and you can show us these packs like you said."


	2. Chapter 2

p class="normal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"CHAPTER 2/p  
p class="normal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="normal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="normal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"as the days pass more than a year passed in equestria sense i come to this world i've watched twilight and her friends travel all across equestria but while they had adventures i had my own to attend to with my friends Aileron, Bharral, and rudder we began a small scouting operation called "the Cloud Busters" it mostly began small missions like helping find lost ponies in the everfree forest or relaying messages to and from the outlying districts around equestria mainly between the crystal empire and canterlot but to be honest i really don't mind the calm of this world wars are almost non-existent problems are often solved easy as the routine flights started becoming more and more... well routine i begin to miss my friends back home and i wish i could show them the world around me. after our flight we return to our base, the old store next to rudders workshop when i notice aileron looking at me with a face of concern "hey cloud i'm going to fly over to the crystal empire. I need to check to see if they have any missions for us." when i think about her flying such a far distance on her own "alright i'll fly with you." "no thanks it's alright it's not a scouting mission it's mainly a joy trip i made a friend in the crystal empire and i was going to go see her and while i was there i was going to see if any missions for us i was actually just going to take the train this time." seeing how she desperately wants to go alone i look at the others rudder calibrating his buster pack a unique pack that shoots out thin ice shards at high rates similar to that of the digimon move needle spray, and bharral who looking up from his latest project of studying the history and geological information of the crystal empire gives me that look of reassurance and i look back to Aileron giving me a set of puppy dog eyes i can't help but agree and with a light sigh I nod and witness the happiness spread across her face"just take your buster pack just in case" she jumps up and grabs her goggles and buster pack that she lovingly named "snow shell" because of its shot style firing a snowball encased in a thin layer of ice like a more fragile coconut allowing for her specialty high flying so they survive the initial shock of most temperature altitudes thus snow shell. as she rushes out the door i hear bharral behind me "she's worried about you it's not hard to see you've got things on your mind. i won't ask what they are but you can tell she wants to." i look back to rudder who is now looking at me and bharral with concern "frankly bharral he might be thinking about his family" me and bharral give him a confused stare. when he stands from his workstation he walks over to a picture on his wall "well he asked about my family and yours but we haven't even thought about his." he and bharral turn to me rudder with stars in his eyes but bharral having had a kind of emotional event relating to his parents doesn't look to thrilled to bringing up mine. "well my family were mostly small town ones we lived in los-Pegasus for most of my life not really a small town but after a while we moved our household was anything but quiet though because my sister and my father had a tendency to fight with each other a case of counteracting ideologies she was a big town small world unicorn and my dad was a small town big world earth pony one wanted the world given to her the other believed everything needed to be earned with hard work, my mother just tried to keep the peace amongst us. i being raised by a hard working stallion and a generally modest mother i grew up more wanting to discover the world around me though anyway i could be it by my own adventures or the stories of everyone around me. actually despite how i seem i didn't have many friends growing up but the ones i did have i trusted with all my heart. but coming here i had to leave them i guess it's just realising now that they are now living their lives but because of where i am now i might not hear from them again." not telling them that the Pegasus, unicorn, and other pony analogies were made up on the spot i can see the stars in rudders eyes faded into a look of shock."wow cloud i mean i had no idea i guess it explains how you know so much about what happens around equestria even in places that no one around here visits often." bharral looks at the photo of rudders family and i can see the gears in the inquisitive ponys mind turning at max. "well gentalcolts enough story time i'm going to head on home and get some sleep i've got to run to canterlot in the morning. some of the royal guard captains invited me over to cover anything we might have seen in our flights." as i step on out of the headquarters i hear bharral and rudder talking about doing a scouting run over the everfree forest after aileron and I return./p  
p class="normal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="normal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"after returning home i take a moment to remember the ones i left back in my world and in my dreams i remember those who impacted my life my direct family, my close friends i saw as family, and the girl who i once loved who gave me both memories good and bad while i dream of these people it plays like home videos i watch the world from my human eyes like from the lens of a camera when i hear a familiar voice behind me "so this is what your life was like prior to coming here so many fond memories even the ones you saw as bad at the time you still look at them with a smile, why?" i turn to see luna standing in the seating area of a movie theater like seating "well i guess at the time i saw them as problems but now i see them as lessons that i've learned from like that one there" looking twords the one of the day my friend came to my house in tears " my best friend for years who i saw as a brother, he showed up at my house in tears the running joke with me is i was a therapist at heart but mentally i was crazy turns out he was having a problem understanding what to listen to because the girl i was dating he had a heavy crush on for 3 years so he was torn follow his heart and tell her how he felt and risk losing a friend but gain a girfriend or give up on the girl of his dreams but get closer to his best friend who may or may not be there for him when he truely needed him." luna gently sits next to me and uses her magic to create a holographic version of what was happening around me " what did he decide?" with a tearful smile "he chose to let me have my time in the light and gave up on her and he was right after that we became greater friends i guess because before knowing of this world i didn't know exatly what to look for to say what made me feel that he was my best friend he has the 5 elements of harmony loyalty choosing to let me be happy then him to be happy. generosity selflessly choosing my happiness over his. laughter we both shared our idiotic adventures. truth whenever i was in a situation where i needed to hear the truth he would be there to be a hand reaching out to catch me as i fell or a straight kick to the face to snap me out of my false hope. kindness when i lost my girlfriend he was the first to talk me off slowly crumbling ledge i found myself standing on." "and what about the sixth one magic?" i turn back to see us having a laugh about a stupid joke we made to lighten the situation "the magic was the fact that after all the fights, tears, and the general chaos of our world we stayed best friends always willing to be there for each other." i turn to see luna smiling "thank you for letting me glimpse into your world through your eyes and memories" with a smile luna walks to the back of the seating area and i turn back to my memories and the dream continues untill i hear the sound of my alarm wake me up and i rush to canterlot to meet with the royal guard captains and explain the little i've come into contact with in my flights except for one thing. "so far the only thing i've noticed in our flights is around the borders between the crystal empire we have noticed what looks likes small camps when rudder investigated most seemed abandoned the few that weren't just had some normal travelers that were just camping we did a bit of a fly by to get a better idea of how many were there aileron counted around 20-30 camps but only 6 were active at the time of investigation." the captains nodded at me and told me to keep up what i was doing. and i left to return home when i hear a voice "Cloud nice running into you here." i turn to see aileron happily trotting up to me. "wow what are you doing here aileron? i thought you were going to the crystal empire?" "i did i was on my way back i stopped here so i could grab some treats for everyone on the way home. according to spike the doughnut place here that is crazy good. would you like to join me for a treat?" i nod and we eat and get a couple of doughnuts to go before heading home on the next train to ponyville and return to the HQ where rudder and bharral are looking over a map of the everfree and a message from zecora asking for assistance finding a plant not found near her hut when they turn to us and rudder jumps from his seat "Aileron, Cloud! we got a mission to do a scavenging mission! "he then sees the box of doughnuts from canterlot "DOUGHNUTS!" he happily swipes the box and darts back to the table and begins munching on his doughy treat when bharral turns back to me and aileron "well like rudder was saying before getting a bit distracted zecora asked us to find a fruit in a bit of an odd place in the everfree forest what about you two? did how did the guard meeting go?" he turns to me and smiles "well i told them about the camps we have been seeing around the crystal empire region they said to just keep an eye out for anything odd like that but that was mainly it." he then turns to aileron and she look at me "well i got a mission from cadence for scouting the icy mountains to the north of the empire shouldn't be to hard, she said it was because of a rare occurrence that she needs someone to document she was going to give it to one of her regular guards but i showed up right when she started looking. so i figured we might be able take it on Cloud." she smiles and lightly cocks her head to the side and i nod in agreement "so be it rudder and bharral are on zecoras hunting mission and me and aileron are on a research mission ill get the paperwork done and i'll borrow a mountain map from twilight aileron go grab some winter flight gear from the storeroom. bharral pick up some medical supplies from the hospital mainly antitoxins rudder-" he is still happily eating his doughnuts "try not to over eat and get a stomach ache before going into an unknown forest." we all nod and go about our prep tasks when i get to twilight's castle and i ask spike and twilight about a map of the mountains they ask what i was needing all these items and i explain the basics of the mission when they both turn to me "rare occurrence? what could it be that area is frankly dull?" when i look at the map of the area around there it is very dull but it is on a farther northern area of the map. "well it could be an aurora borealis" after a short while of getting a questionable look from spike "its the northern lights it's caused by energy from the sun conflicting with the planets magnetic fields on the north pole then after another short while of questionable looks from now both twilight and spike i realise that that tends to be an occurrence on earth but somewhat different on equestria in a couple of seconds to them but hours for me "it's a shield that no one really knows how or when it got put around the planet it keeps the heat from the sun from roasting the planet." then the look on there faces lessons and both just kinda nod and agree after getting the map and recon instruments i walk out muttering to myself "nice work you've been here for around a year and you keep forgetting some things in the human world don't match up with this world." then with a slight chill of someone watching me i turn to see that i was walking past lyra who is now looking at me with a combination of confusion and happiness then as she runs off i can hear her distent "I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!" and i just pretend that never happened and i return to everyone conversing about what happened while aileron was away well into the night when we soon sleep to prepare for the new day new events and new secrets./p 


	3. Chapter 3

Adventures of Cloudsnipe part 3

With the morning sun Bharral, Aileron, Rudder and myself begin gearing up for our individual missions when I get a chill down my spine and an unease in my stomach "uch i think i got some bad doughnuts last night...that or my stomach doesn't understand why i had doughnuts for dinner in the first place." rudder laughs. "that happens to me a lot but it's normally fixed with some flight threw the trees at sweet apple acres just not during zap apples season then it's fixed with a kick from apple jack or big mac." with that interesting remark bharral just looks at rudder "well we should start our trek over to zacoras hut before she starts to wonder where we are you two need to catch a train to the crystal empire now before it gets too late" with that we all nod and head out on our own missions. on the train ride to the crystal empire i take a chance to look at the map of the world and use what little astrology i picked up both here and back in freshmen year of highschool to hopefully figure out what this rare event might be. Slightly distracted taking note of hundreds of possible events, phenomenon, culture related possibilities, and just general hints on what it might be i i can slightly hear Aileron finally sitting down after taking a look at the passengers and hanging out with a couple of pegasus from the wonderbolts on a slight vacation and a pony in a black suit and glasses doing some "research" on princess luna when she sits down "that guy is funny has a bit of a thing for luna though. hey Cloud have you ever heard of CannedCream?" caught off guard by the name i looked over at her "yea he is a-" with a quick moment to remember youtube doesn't exist here. "he's a theoretical physicist that does some side work as a guard at canterlot he must be doing some research at the crystal empire." with that i turn back to her and she is looking at all the papers with my thoughts scribbled down and the map "you've been doing some major thinking haven't you what are some of your ideas?" she smiles while handing me some of the papers she snatched while i wasn't looking "well the possibility of a natural phenomenon like an aurora effect getting cused by a strong magnetic force from the planet that oddly shows up under some Extremely strict conditions that only our target location can fulfill, or a cultural event of the crystal ponies that happens in that area that very few have ever witnessed. or it might be as simple as a migration pattern of a local animal.  
won't really know until we actually get there or unless i can figure it out here thankfully bharral and i did quite a bit of research last time we came to the crystal empire at the library. his were mainly the flora and fauna mine was more cultural history and the arts i have to say the idea of eating crystalie berries at first seemed kinda...painful but they were fantastic i actually like them more than cherries now." she chuckles and looks at the notes that i wrote down comparing known magic and how it compares to science "what about that one she pulls at one piece of paper "oh that one is an a idea of how gems, crystals, and possibly other items of interest. for example i believe that certain gems might absorb magic and hold it better the others like the elements of harmony, obviously Highly magically charged with the ability to tap into a pony's natural skill and known traits Loyalty, kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and finally magic the magic element gain more power from the others but magic can and has existed in those who oppose unity and other positive emotions. so the 6th element being magic isn't exactly true is more like the element of unity of the others. the crystal heart is another great example according to the history books the crystal heart is charged by the love and the harmony of the crystal ponies so the crystal heart charges from them kinda like how plants get energy from the sun it gains energy from them but it also uses that energy to effect all of equestria." i feel a tap on my leg when I realize i'm standing in the middle of the isle looking out the window with everypony staring at me with papers with all kinds of diagrams, patterns, and scientific theorems scouring the pages "...oops i guess I kinda phased out there don't mind my rambling." i nervously clean up my papers and stuff them back into my bag and slowly crawl back into my seat and listen to Aileron's laughter and the uneasy conversing of the other passengers as we arrive at our destination. after arriving at the station a small group of crystal guards and shining armor walks up to us "are you Cloud Snipe?" me still worried about the little show i put on during the train ride "uh yes sir we got a mission to investigate an event around the frozen mountains to the north the one who picked up the mission is aileron" when i look at his eyes i notice he was looking past me the entire time with a slight smile when i turn aileron is giving me a smile "well we will take you to Princess Cadence right away." while we walk to the castle i take a moment to look around the city and the notably the crystal heart. "interesting theory about the heart Cloud i've never really thought about how it works i just really care about who makes it work and making sure it does." confused about how he knew about the theory event on the train. "CC told me about it when the train got here i had a group of my guards go with him to the library. also you are right he does work canterlot's guard at night but that was a little known thing how did you figure it out?' still kinda shocked CC actually took note of what i said i happily say "i saw his armor before and when he kicked loathing in the face he said "Late night shifts at canterlot." shining armor turns to me "well i'll be sure to tell him he's got a fan he needs to meet. but before that we're here." with a moment of pause the door to the crystal palace throne room opens with princess cadence sitting on her throne, "welcome Cloud busters i had hoped you would take our request i take it she filled you in on the mission?" with shining armor stepping beside his royal wife "yes your majesty. investigate the frozen mountains to the north for a rare occurrence. if i may what is this occurrence exactly?" she smiles and shakes her head "i honestly don't know what the event is, i got word from an outside source about it happening that's why i hired you all i heard that you are great at reading situations and getting information from little clues." with a light laugh in everyone we turn to start for the mountains before the weather takes a drastic turn but before stepping out i turn back to the royals "oh by the way. shining armor, Cadence, congratulations on the baby." they turn to each other in shock and confusion as me and aileron begin our flight to the mountains.

As me and aileron fly to the mountains with me flying slightly ahead and her slightly above me, both with our buster packs and aviation goggles i can hear aileron over the mic "How did you know she was expecting?" "when she was sitting down on her throne i noticed she had a cushion on her lower back also when we walked past one of the rooms i noticed a crib and a mobile normally those are for a baby but the crib was empty and i'm one hundred percent sure if she had a baby prior to now we would heard of it or seen it. so it was fairly easy to piece together." while flying over the mountains i notice how the snow and ice reflect the light of the sun and i see our shadows dancing on the ice. "kinda reminds you of home doesn't it?" i spot her shadow slowly floating down to me "yea the winter wrap up and when the winter first arrived." i lightly laugh when i see her fly side by side with me and look at me " i mean back home your Real home the human world." with the sudden fact she said that i start to lose control of my flight barely missing a tall tree when i fly back up to her i try to play coi "Human? what's a human? i think you've been hanging out with discord a bit much." the then flies in front of me and stops and looks at me. "the fun part i was a therapist at heart but mentally i was crazy." i look at her eyes and i realize that she was there somehow. "the friend i visited was a high ranking captain the the lunar guard with his help i got to talk with luna and after about an hour of begging, pleading, and sweet talking luna agreed to take me into your dreams. i asked because for the past couple days you seemed sad and deep in thought very often. so to make sure i wanted to see what you dreamed about so when we went in to hide me she created the theater to cover me up so it wasn't obvious that i was there. i'll be honest i was confused when lyra said you were from a different dimension but then again we kinda expect that from her at this point. When were you planning to tell us the truth." after a long moment of quiet we both land. "i wasn't planning to, after a year and a half of living in your world i started seeing how much was different from mine and it's different in a good way my world was filled with war, death, and spite. after arriving in a world full of peace and tranquility i kinda fell in love with it. I wanted to love it like you all do and i have but my world is still my home." i see a look of thought flow across her face " but why were you never going to tell us that you were different then us i mean you have said a lot of strange things so i kinda figured something was off but i thought you were just talking about something you saw or read as a colt." "well to be honest you are right but the human version of a colt is a young boy and growing up i would study and read about science in our world because magic isn't as apparent nor extravagant me studying science helped create the things we have right now. the buster packs use a compressed gas to freeze liquids almost instantly and propelling them using another compressed gas to propel them out of the barrel at speeds similar to that of rainbow dashes sonic rainboom but in our world it's an effect called a sonic boom. Our goggles use technology that allow for a radar kinda like how bats echolocate but it picks up on movement." as i say that i notice a blip on our radar that isn't us. "like that." i rush to where the blip is but when i start running for it it runs away but moves more organised than an animal running away from a potential predator i can hear aileron keeping up behind me and the blip running into a clearing. when i arrive i see a lone pony standing in the clearing. "i've got to hand it to you sir iven never heard of an earth pony running in a forest without leaving so much as a broken stick in his trail." i hear aileron walk up behind me "what do you mean how is that unusual?" when i look back i see 5 more slowly walk out from the farther part of the clearing equally as silent. "it's hard to sneak perfectly in a frozen forest without stepping on sticks, leaves, or more importantly leaving hoof prints in the snow." she stops and looks at the snow between us "but he left prints here maybe he just stepped carefully in the woods." "oh no he left prints but when has an earth pony left claw prints." i see the eyes of the mysterious figures give me an angry look and my tacker catches another moving blip arriving from above and maybe 20 more arriving from all around well looks like the campers got some secrets. like the fact that the camp leader is the queen of the changelings herself." queen chrysalis lands gently next to the group of disguised changelings laughing "well my dear, i'm impressed you got an eye better than that little welp twilight sparkle. but it's too late we are are approaching the crystal empire as we speak you just happened to find the forward scout of MY royal guard." i watch as all the camper disguised changelings revert back to the true forms. "well if the royal guards i warned back when i visited canterlot payed attention the crystal empire should be upping security as we speak. i know that you are attacking the empire while cadence is in a weakened state and you more than likely used one of your lackeys to walk amongst the crystal empire and learn when the best time to strike. you don't want to invade for the food you just want revenge on the princess that put your sorry flank into the ground." as i point out her flaw i see the rage on her face grow, untill i notice he rage turn to smugness well it will be easy… with a little blackmail." i stand confused till i hear aileron scream behind me and see her tied up with two changelings taking the form of pegasus guards with bladed wing armor inches away from her face "now if you play nice no harm will come to her. take off your pack and throw it to the floor." i turn back to her and i toss off my pack and i look down to it and stomp on it as i slide it towards her "aww you are cute when you're angry." she motions to her guard changelings to back away and bring the pack to her when they walk past me and leave aileron alone i run by her side and watch as her goons drag the heavy bag behind them closer to her when she looks away to the pack when they drop it by her side she notices i extended my wings almost shielding aileron and silently mouthing something "whats that my dear are you spiteing my name under your breath please don't hold back nothing you say can hurt MY feelings." i lower my stance still shielding ailerons face and speak clearly "20,000 PSI. 20,500 PSI, 21,000 PSI." i continue counting when she looks at me confused "those are not insults what are you saying. she looks down when she starts to hear the sound of cracking. "steel used in construction can survive up to 300,000 PSI when professionally made solid. when a tube of homemade steel is subjected to temperatures dropping to almost Zero i start to wonder how much pressure will it take to rupture." crystalis' eyes widen she then kicks the flap open to see ice forming on a ballooned out piping system in the pack and before she has the time to move the pipe ruptures and instantly freezing her and her elite guards in a 7 foot radius in a thick layer of ice and snow. in the explosion the flurry of snow knock the lighter body changelings to the ground and i use a shard of metal that came from the tube to cut the ropes and grab aileron by the leg we gotta run and we make a break for the forest after leaving the forced blizzard and reach the forest she turns to look at the snowy chaos then back to me and realized "Cloud! your wing!" she sees my wing pierced with a shard of metal and almost frozen. "it's fine i'm having a better day then the changelings they are insect like creatures so the body functions temporarily shut down kinda like putting them into a cold induced coma." as we rush to the crystal empire and alert shining armor and princess cadence "Im sorry to barge in like this but we got a bit of an issue." when i enter cadence gasps when she sees my bleeding wing "your hurt how did this happen the mission was a peaceful hike to a cave of mirror ice!" she then motions for a guard to go find a doctor. "well my wing is the lesser half of the issue you see on our "hike" we ran into some of those campers we've been seeing around the place. turns out the campers were really changelings and they were planning to invade but thankfully we slowed the attack because we not only got ambushed by a bunch of changelings we also met up with queen chrysalis but thankfully thanks to some quick thinking and her overconfidence we not only froze her in ice but put her elite guard in a frozen coma." aileron and I explain all that has happened. But before the doctor arrives i feel a sudden surge of pain and my vision blurs and i lose consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- the "true" form

in my fade i can hear aileron trying to wake me up and her sudden scream. in my black void of unconsciousness i can hear the distant sound of lunas voice "Wake up. the wound caused you to lose too much blood the cold made you lose it faster but another problem has arisen but you have to wake up to face it." as her sentence ends i hear another voice echoing in the void "i don't understand aileron do you realize that you are saying he has similar- i think he's waking up." i open my eyes and look around the room i'm now laying in what looks like a crystal hospital room but i notice the large group of fully armored guards. "ok i knew the changeling army possibly attacking was a big warning but why does everyone look like they are about to go to war in this room?" i look over to see aileron looking at me worried. "Cloud you're not you right now i don't fully know what's going on." i slide my arm out from under the blankets to reassure her then i realize i slid my arm out not my leg then it dawns on me i'm in my human form "wait WHAT how did this happen?" in my panic i notice shining armor and the guards looking like they are ready to attack "alright...whatever you are what did you do with the real Cloud Snipe!?" i hold up my hand then i realize the wound from the shard is on my shoulder. "i am Cloud Snipe but i don't understand WHY i look like this. but i will be honest, i mean i guess it's a bit harder to fully explain but i sure can try. I'm a- and play along here. i'm a being from a different reality i was brought here one day in my sleep by luna and celestia the form you see me in right now this is my true from, im a being called a human when luna brought me here she turned me into the pegasus you know as Cloud Snipe i wanted to see what your world looked like from your eyes. after a year and a half i not only fell in love with your world i fell in love with your people, your culture, i even found someone who understands that who i am in this world was shaped by what i was back home. i'm not a threat to this world nor am i to your people."I see shining armor's eyes narrow almost like he's watching for a lie. " well that surely is an interesting story but how do i know that this human world really exists like you say it does?" i take a moment to think about how i can prove to him my story then it dawns on me. "Aileron i need you to do something for me fly back home and ask twilight to come here, and tell her to bring sunset shimmer's book and tell her i'm kinda needing her help with." she she nods and flies out the window and top speed." well that should help me." shining armor and his guards ease up "how exactly do you know my sister will help?" "frankly I don't know if she will understand it but i know she took a bit of a trip into a version of my world closer to yours then mine so she knows what humans are but in a way that is a bit more relate-able to you." after about an hour of explaining lightly the idea of Multiverse theory, aileron then rushes in with twilight and spike leading the charge "ah twilight and spike thanks for making it." twilight stares at me very confused and so does spike. "uhh twilight does this remind you of the mirror." they both give a silent nod to each other then twi walks closer to me past shining armor "you're a human but yet we are in equestria even when i was in the human world i was unable to turn into my alicorn self only when using the element of harmony i reclaimed my powers but not my form. Aileron slightly filled me in on what was happening, what you say happened is Luna and Celestia brought you here using alicorn magic similar to the effect of the mirror when i went to the human world but in the reverse, fascinating. tell me what was the last thing you remember before waking up here?" she uses her magic to pull out a scroll and quill then stares at me "well after my vision blacked out i heard aileron scream and then a voice in my fade said that i passed out from the blood loss from my wing being pierced by the shard and the fact that the temperature getting dropped from the cold wind and almost zero degrees causing my blood to flow easier out from my wing and she said that i had to face another problem my guess is me being human is the problem as how to face it i'm going to to need to speak to luna about that." with that thought the guards step out of the way and the door opens to the princesses standing in the door "Well my dear i think we can answer some of those questions right here and now, but first we need the room alone." everyone slowly makes their way out except twilight and the other princesses. "not you aileron, you are actually important to what is going on." she stops and looks back to shining armor who closes the door behind him. then i lean up in my bed and aileron sits down next to me and holds my wounded hand "my first question is why is it that i'm here as a human? i thought that when you brought me here you somehow converted my human physical form into the pegasus that i got used to. how is it that when i lost consciousness my body changed, does my equestrian body tie with a conscious state?" before i can ask more questions celestia raises a wing to cut me off "we can't explain why you turned back but in a way your state is linked with your mind when you passed out your mind lost link with your body your body was already present in this world when you came here we linked you with...well i guess you can say a mannequin we just put your features on it." i turn to aileron who is in equal amounts of shock as i am. "so what you are saying is i'm a puppet." luna and celestia turn to each other and celestia uses her magic to teleport a small box onto my lap. "we had our head artificer create this artifact. we hope that this will aid you in keeping your human form and pegasus form under your control." i open the small ornate wooden box. inside lays a golden locket with a silver alicorn and a silver human circling a small amethyst but i notice the amethyst glows with a slight aura when i open the locket the entire inside is a single large amethyst glowing from what looks like a small galaxy swirling slowly inside the jewel. "that gem contains power equal to that of the mirror, sunset shimmer's book, and the power that originally brought you here. basically that gem is almost as strong as discord. keep it out of unknown hands." i close the locket and look back to the princesses. "so what do i do to turn back into my pegasus shape." i think about a bad anime style of transformation where in a blinding light my human body takes on its pegasus form and just like that a light blasts from the jewel and engulfs me and when the light fades i now am sitting in my bed as my pegasus body. "um...what exactly just happened?" i look back to aileron who as soon as i make eye contact jumps into me and hugs me as hard as she can. luna laughs "well looks like she got her dream colt back." i see the pink in ailerons face turn bright red. "oops did she never tell you that was what that little excursion to the mirror cave was meant to do." i look back to aileron who has let go off me and is hiding her eyes with her hair "well im sorry i ruined our date, chasing after that changeling, meeting up with chrysalis, you getting captured and held hostage, me passing out from blood loss and becoming an inter-dimensional creature that you only have ever seen in my dreams. then princess cadence walks up and whispers in my ear "i dont think she minds the date." then gives me a slight wink "you may be a great detective at times but your blind as a bat when it comes to girls." everyone laughs and i look back to aileron still hiding her face and pat her on the shoulder to calm her when i hear the door start to open to shining armor "sorry to interrupt princesses but the doctor is out in the hall he came to check up on Cloud." they let im in when he realizes im in my pegasus form "im not even going to ask what happened to why you were what you were but according to your wing you are all clear to go he bows to the princesses and makes his way out then they all look at me while i climb out of the bed and extend my wings trying to get used to them again "well today has been an interesting day at least its time to head home maybe we pick something up for the others." as we walk out of the hospital and say farewell to the princesses and catch a ride back to ponyville while twilight and spike hang back to hang out with her sister in law on the train ride back me and aileron sit next to each other and she rests her head on my shoulder "im sorry that all this happened i wanted to be romantic so i asked about it but it didn't go so well throw my scared wing across aileron and we sleep side by side all the way back to ponyville.


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Chapter 5 "The Dream"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"After the long train ride from the crystal empire back to ponyville i wake up to to aileron shifting from the sound of the train stopping. "hey sleepy. were home we should probably get back before bharral and rudder have a conniption fit." aileron stands from her seat and stretches out her wings and body and turns to me "are you going to tell them? i climb down from my chair and look out at the town via the window "i've got a better plan but im going to do it a bit different ill catch up to you later aileron. se runs up beside me and hugs me with her wing "ill tell the others your doing something and you will be home later." she happily trots off and i make my way to the mayors office (cut to aileron back at the base) "hey guys we're home she looks over to the couch to see rudder laying down looking ill "whats his deal?" bharral walks back infrom the main house half with a potion from zecora rudder and i got the mission completed and the fruit we were looking for happened to be next to an apple tree. but of course rudder thinking more with his stomach thought the apple in the everfree forest growing next to a rare and possibly dangerous fruit would be perfectly normal. but after he drinks this potion he will be fine." he looks around the room. "hey where is Cloud? did he not come back with you? and how did the mission go?" aileron just smiles and laughs as rudder almost throws up from drinking the odd potion from zecora. "yea clouds here hes just doing some errands before stopping here the mission, how ever it kinda took a wrong turn." aileron then spends the next couple of hours explaining how the mission went leaving out the parts of me being a human but before she can explain me being hurt i walk in the door. "Hey guys sorry im late the mayor has an announcement that we need to go to." rudder stands up still a bit woozy "yea lets go!" be bharral walks up and holds him up with his wings "he'll be fine." and we walk to the center of town with all of ponyville gathering around the main center. "Good afternoon Fillys and Gentlecolts we've gathered here with a sudden announcement." she turns to me and i seperate from my team and approach the mic. and i can hear everyone muttering in confusion including bharral and rudder. i look down to see aileron smiling and in my mind i know she knows what i'm about to do. "hello ponyville i hope you know my name by now but unless you don't let me start this again. Hello my name is Cloud Snipe almost a year and a half has passed since i arived in town the first memeory i have is getting welcomed by everyone here and what a welcome it was not only did i meet the heros of equestria Twilight, pinkie pie, appleJack, Rarity, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, and good ol' spike but i also met my friends and team "The Cloud Busters." after all these moons i have never felt more welcome in my life then when i first arrived here. but i asked to gather here because i wanted to come clean. over this past year...i've been lying to you all. my name isn't Cloud Snipe my real name is Derrick. and im not actually a pegasus." with a great pause in the crowd i use the amulet to transform myself into my human form. the crowd erupts in gasps and worried chatter. "im actualy a human." before i can continue the thought i hear lyra heartsrings in the crowd "I KNEW IT." after a slight silence "for those who this is the first time hearing the word im actualy from a diffrent plane of existence i was brought here by luna and celestia from my dimension when asked about my home, my family, and the things i say that never makes sense its because the day i first arived here in ponyville was the first day i had ever set hoof in all of equestria. back in my world we have a saying "When in Rome do what the romans do." what this means that it is polite and respectful to adapt your way of behaving when you are in a different culture or society." with a smile i turn back into my pegasus from and look out on the crowd mainly to my team. "I'm sorry i've lied to you all for so long i want to live like you and understand your world as you do." i hear the sound of wings and hooves behind me and see the mane 6 standing behind me, twilight then walks up. "well atleast you told the truth to everyone and i'm sure that we will all will welcome you, be it human or pegasus but i must ask, what will you be named? i turn back to ponyville looking at me with smiles and my team landing next to me also smiling i turn back to twilight. "when in equestria im always Cloud Snipe." the whole town cheers and aileron, Bharral, and rudder and hug me while Pinkie does her normal party thing. during the party that pinkie threw because she found a reason to party rudder looks at my wing and sees a scar. "hey Cloud i just realised when did you get hurt?" i turn to aileron and she agrees to help explain when happened "well before i explain the scar do you mind rebuilding my buster pack it kinda...well… exploded." rudder looks at me confused as we explain everything that happened. bharral looking a little bit more up to speed while rudder you can hear his brain cooking "ok so let me try to understand this first of all aileron you knew about him being a human and this entire mission was you trying to tell him you knew and go on a date at the same time, but it was interrupted by the queen of the changelings trying to secretly invade the crystal empire dressed like the campers we've been seeing all over the countryside, and to protect my sister from the buster pack exploding you got your wing pierced by the metal from said pack exploding and you passed out from bloodloss. then you find out that your sub-conscious state is linked with your physical form and the amulet helps make it more stable of a form." aileron looks at me and i look back to bharral and rudder "yea for the most part you got it." i turn back to rudder so what do you think rudder do you feel like rebuilding my buster pack?" he snaps back into our world when i ask "ive already got the perfect idea what to do before we can even say a thing he darts off into the night back to his workshop and disappears for the rest of the night after another exciting and long party we all head home as aileron and bharral leave i hear them talking about bharrals mission and i walk home alone and sleep for the night in my dream i see my human form "well the truth is out buddy i guess now whenever we say something stupid we can blame it on our human past." we both share a good laugh but the ethereal void of my dream grows dark and the other me disappears and a distant voice echos "THEY LIE…..THE JEWEL…..TRUE SHAPE!" and as the voice gets more and more distant light returns to the void but not myself i then feel a great unease. i look down to see scratched into a glass like floor "PEGASUS, HUMAN, MONSTER." and i am torn from my sleep. What was my dream what did it mean by they lie who is they...the next arch begins soon/p 


End file.
